Huntail (Pokémon)
|} Huntail (Japanese: ハンテール Huntail) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from when traded holding a Deep Sea Tooth. It is one of Clamperl's final forms, the other being . Biology Huntail is a light-blue aquatic Pokémon with a serpentine body. Orange, semi-circular fins run the length of its spine, and there are two additional fins on the underside of its lower jaw. A large, fan-like fin projects from the top of its head. White spots that are surrounded by orange rings dot its body, which resemble its eyes. It attracts its prey by wagging its fish-shaped tail, which features glowing eye-spots, a single dorsal fin, and a single pectoral fin. Huntail's large mouth features sharp teeth and allows it to gulp its prey whole. Huntail swims by wiggling its body, though it is not the strongest swimmer. Its sturdy spine and large eyes allows it to survive in the high pressures and darkness of the deep . According to tradition, Huntail washing ashore is a sign that something unfortunate will happen. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Multiple Huntail appeared in The Evolutionary War, under the ownership of the residents of the A-B-C Islands. In that particular episode, a person has to be on Island C to evolve into a Huntail. One such Huntail belongs to . Minor appearances Huntail debuted in a cameo in The Relicanth Really Can. A Huntail appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Multiple Huntail appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Huntail appeared in Up Close and Personable! Multiple Huntail appeared in Going for the Gold!, where they were among the Pokémon seen in the . A Huntail appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, where it was swimming in the ocean. Pokédex entries . It uses its fish shaped tail to entice prey before snapping it up in its large jaws.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Two Huntail appeared in the waters that surrounded the Mossdeep Space Center in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Two Huntail appeared in aquariums belonging to Mr. Briney and Team Aqua in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I. A Huntail made a cameo appearance as a Pokémon that swam on while she trained herself to be part of the wild in Rayquaza Redemption II. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Fishing in )}} }} (Fishing in )}} }} |} |} ( )}} }} }} |} |} (SOS Battle, fishing)}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 55, Forever Level 5, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Sea of Wailord}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Beach: Echo Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 395}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Moonlit Island (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center New York Huntail|English|United States|20|???|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Huntail}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding |no2=367 |name2=Huntail |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Despite being a pure Pokémon, it bears a Poké Assist in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Origin It appears to have been based on the , or . It also resembles the rarely seen , mainly because of its orange-colored crest and fins. Name origin Huntail may be a combination of hunt or 斑点 hanten (speck or fleck) and tail. In other languages and abyss |fr=Serpang|frmeaning=From serpent and and maybe fang |es=Huntail|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Huntail|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=헌테일 Huntail|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=獵斑魚 Liè Bān Yú|zh_cmnmeaning=From its Japanese name. Combination of , , and . Literally "Hunting speckled fish". |hi=हान्टेइल Huntail|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Aalabyss es:Huntail fr:Serpang it:Huntail ja:ハンテール zh:猎斑鱼